A Black Coffee with Two Shots of Espresso
by pink stethoscopes
Summary: Aria Montgomery is a single mom who works as a barista at a coffee shop in order to make ends meet for her little family. Ezra Fitz is a wealthy author of a critically acclaimed romance novel, who ironically, has yet to find love. What happens when their worlds meet? EZRIA AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

23-year-old Aria Montgomery sighed as she walked into the coffee shop where she worked. She loved her job, it was far better than her day job as an editor for a local newspaper. She wanted to write her own stories, not edit other people' work. The coffee shop was run by Henrietta and Robert Oakwood, an elderly couple who treated Aria like their own. The coffee shop was tucked up in a little corner, far away from all the lies, secrets and gossip that the town which she grew up in was notoriously known for. The little coffee shop was her little heaven. Apart from it being a coffee shop, it was also a library, with the shop's walls covered in shelves and shelves of old literature, Aria's favourite. During her free time, she often found herself drawn to the books, running her fingers along their old, damaged spines, flipping one of the books open and breathing in the all-too familiar scent of old books that she loved so very much. Since she was in middle school, Aria had always had dreams to study in New York and major in English. English Literature was the key to Aria's happiness. However, there was one very big hurdle that was stopping her from living her dreams: a baby. Aria's present from a very foolish and drunken one-night stand.

"Aria dear?" Henrietta sweet Southern accent rang from the kitchen before she walked out wearing her floral print apron, holding a tray of her signature muffins. "I'm so glad you're here dear. We've certainly had such a crowd. Had to bake a second bath of these," Henrietta said, gesturing to the muffins which were now cooling on the cooling rack. Aria could not help but smile at the old lady's enthusiasm. "That's great, happy to hear. Some good news finally. Work today was terrible as usual," Aria huffed as she tied her apron and plopped herself down on the seat as she awaited customers. Henrietta knew about Aria's struggles and shot Aria a sympathetic smile as she wrapped her arms around Aria's petite frame and rubbed her back gently. "It'll get better, honey. It'll get better," Henrietta whispered into Aria's ear as her the tears in Aria's hazel eyes threatened to flow. No matter how many times people told Aria her situation was going to get better, it never did. If possible, they worsened, making her life even more nightmarish. She loved her baby with all she had and would never trade her for the world but at the ripe, young age of 23, Aria did not want to be working round the clock in order to make ends meet. This was not supposed to happen.

"Aria, I got you a little something. I was saving it up for your birthday next month, but I think you deserve it now," Henrietta said, interrupting Aria's train of thoughts as she pushed the beautifully wrapped present to Aria. "Thank you so much, you shouldn't have," Aria looked at Henrietta in disbelief, she had completely no idea why someone as kind-hearted and wise as Henrietta would care for a screw-up like her. Aria carefully unwrapped the package only to find a book. It was the critically acclaimed romance novel titled "Love's Vanishing Acts" by Ezra Fitz to be exact. Seeing it all over bookstores and billboards, Aria had always wanted to purchase it but never got the chance to as baby milk formula was far more important. "How…how did you know I've always wanted this? Thank you so, so much Henrietta," Aria whispered. "Come on, Aria. Do you really think I'm that blind? I see you every day. I better leave you alone now, looks like customers are coming," Henrietta chuckled as she strolled back into the kitchen. Aria's heart swelled and in a long time, she actually felt loved.

During her breaks throughout the shift, Aria found herself glued to the book, engulfing every single page, every single line, every single word of the masterpiece. The book was about a man who tried so desperately to find his one true love without realising that she was right under his nose all along. It was safe to say that Aria was hooked. She could not stop reading the book. However, little did Aria Montgomery know that Ezra Fitz would come strolling into the coffee shop wanting a cup of black coffee with two shots of espresso.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Before i begin, I just wanted to say thank you so, so incredibly much to all of you who actually read chapter 1 (!) To be frank, I was totally not expecting it. I uploaded this story as my exams are currently over and I have some free time. I was not expecting anyone to read it. All the favorites, reviews and follows mean the absolute world to me. I am not much of an author but nevertheless, enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Like a hungry vulture, Aria devoured Ezra's book. In a way, she could relate to the book's main character, Atticus. The only difference: Aria was far from finding her significant other. Or so she book was written incredibly well, there were absolutely no words to describe the talent that Ezra Fitz possessed. It was written with so much raw emotion that Aria suspected that Ezra had written Atticus after himself. Unknowingly, Aria has also begun to develop a liking for the quiet, mysterious and hopeless romantic only known as Atticus Galbraith. Throughout Aria's shift, her eyes were perpetually glued to the literature masterpiece as she served her customers coffee and pastries, almost knocking over the pot of boiling coffee twice. She knew that she was giving Henrietta's loyal customers the worst possible customer service, but she just could not stop reading the book.

The chiming of the clock signalled that it was 11 o'clock, also the end of Aria's shift. She finished spraying the whipped cream on the top of a cappuccino before handing it to her final customer and shooting the middle - aged lady a small smile before she sauntered out of the coffee shop. Aria sighed. She could not wait to go home and collect her daughter from her kind neighbors who had kindly agreed to watch her for the day. She undid her hair from a bun, letting her chestnut hair cascade down her back. She took off her apron, grabbed a washcloth and started to wipe the oakwood tables. Suddenly, the chiming from a tiny bell rang, echoing throughout the empty coffee shop.

"Shop's closed, sorry!"

Aria said without looking up from her cleaning duties. When she finally did, she was met by a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Not too piercing, and not too dull. The perfect shade of blue. The kind of eyes you could get lost in for hours. The mysterious man had a head full of curly and messy jet black hair, baby pink lips that looked so soft, so...kissable and he wore a black blazer over a simple white t-shirt that hugged his slightly toned body, paired with dress pants and a pair of simple black work shoes.

"Please? Just a simple cup of black coffee with two shots of espresso?"

Aria snapped out of her daydream and opened her mouth to reply but no words came out, making her look like a pathetic fish our of water that was trying desperately to breathe. She quickly nodded before getting to work on the order. _God, Aria. Get a grip._ Aria told herself as she blushed a deep shade of red. _He probably thinks you're gross._ Aria fumbled with the coffee as her face grew even hotter. Suddenly, Aria caught a glimpse of the back cover of Love's Vanishing Acts sitting on the counter with its back facing up, showing the book's synopsis and picture of the author Ezra Fitz. Wait a second, Ezra Fitz was standing right in front of her. Holy cow.

Aria's head snapped up as she handed Ezra his coffee, her eyes wide in shock.

"You're... Ezra Fitz. Author of "Love's Vanishing Acts! " Aria exclaimed gesturing wildly to her copy of the book.

"Yeah, I am," Ezra said, his voice husky as he let out a chuckle and shrugged. "I see you've read it."

"It's honestly a masterpiece," Aria said. "You have incredible talent." "Thank you but it's really nothing," Ezra said humbly. Aria was honestly getting frustrated at how lowly Ezra thought of himself and his writing abilities. She wishes he could see how talented he was with his own eyes.

"Anyway, here's your cup of black coffee with two shots of espresso. Enjoy."

As Aria handed Ezra his coffee in a styrofoam cup, their fingers brushed against each others' causing an electric like feeling to surge through Aria's body and also awakening the butterflies in Aria's stomach. She drew her hand back quickly, almost knocking the jar of honey over as she felt her face getting warmer. Embarrassed, she quickly averted her gaze.

"You work here?" Ezra asked curiously. "Ye..yeah I do. Night shifts to be exact. Every day, " Aria answered timidly, secretly hoping that she was not rambling too much. "Cool, see you. Thanks for the coffee,"  
Ezra replied, shooting Aria a boyish grin that melted her heart.

That night, after Aria Montgomery bid farewell to Henrietta, her walk back to her embarrassingly small and empty apartment consisted of nothing but her thoughts of Ezra Fitz. She was confused. Her emotions were in an absolute mess. She has absolutely no clue why Ezra's presence had brought out the teenage Aria, also known as the hopeless romantic. After giving birth, the last thing on Aria's mind was finding a boy as she knew that work and supporting her little one came first. But it all changed when Ezra Fitz came sauntering in earlier that night. Just thinking about him made Aria's adrenaline pump and stomach flip. She was so incredibly lovesick over someone she has seen only once, and it was incredibly unusual for the new Aria. Her feelings and reactions confused her. The more she thought about it, the more her head hurt. It was almost as if Ezra had casted a love spell over her. Ezra's perfectly sculpted face and boyish grin kept flashing in Aria's mind. Ezra's husky voice asking for a black coffee and two shots of espresso kept replaying itself, sending goosebumps down Aria's arms. _Who am I kidding why would Ezra want someone like me? I am a complete mess._ Aria thought to herself as she walked back to her apartment complex.

By the time she got back to her apartment complex, Aria had come to two conclusions a. Since Ezra's novel was so critically acclaimed, he was probably a busy author and would probably have no more time to visit the coffee shop and b. She was simply tired and her brain was playing tricks on her to make her think that she was infatuated with Ezra. Aria sighed and after collecting her daughter from her kindhearted neighbors who had volunteered to watch Aria's daughter while she worked, Aria entered her miserably empty apartment and laid her 9 month old in her crib. Looking at her beautiful sleeping daughter, Aria suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

"I love you Lily Elizabeth Montgomery. I know Momma hasn't got the chance to spend much time with you but when I earn sufficient to support us, I promise I will. Momma loves you," Aria managed to choke out before tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

 **AN:There you go. Hope y'all enjoyed that. I forgot to mention that if anyone has any ideas or suggestions for the story please feel free to drop me a message on here!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys I'm back. Sorry this update took longer than usual, school's getting more and more hectic. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I genuinely appreciate it. Hope y'all enjoy chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

Butterflies were fluttering about Ezra's stomach and he felt that he was on cloud 9. No, wait. Make it cloud 101. His mind kept wandering back to Aria's head of beautiful hazel locks, her hazel eyes and her full pink lips. He was absolutely enthralled by her beauty. Who was she? It was rare for someone like Ezra Fitz to fall head over heels for a girl in the short span of a mere minute. It was absolutely ridiculous. Even Ezra himself could not comprehend his feelings which were like a big, messy, tangled ball of yarn. He couldn't help but think about the tiny spark of electricity that had surged through every fibre in his body when his hand brushed against hers. What. was. that.

He took a sip of his coffee- his very special cup of coffee that started it all as he walked back to his apartment complex.

Ezra's apartment was located at the very far end of the neighborhood, far away from all the chaos of cars honking and people chattering. He loved the peace and quiet. It was undoubtedly difficult to get home every day but it was worth it. His tiny apartment was his sanctuary. To him, it was like a hermit crab's shell to a hermit crab. If given the choice, he would stay in there for the rest of his life. Ezra had mountains and mountains of money in his bank account from his best-selling book and also from his inheritance from his great grandmother who loved doting on him, even going as far as leaving him a hefty sum of money in her will, far more than any of his brothers received. However, since he was all about practicality, out of the many properties available, the tiny, and somewhat dilapidated apartment complex was his favorite and final decision.

Ezra enjoyed being isolated. He loved being alone with a strong passion. He loved reading alone, drinking coffee alone. He liked riding the bus alone, and walking home alone. He liked eating alone, and listening to music alone. It gave him time to think, to set his mind free. But whenever he saw a mother with her child, a friend laughing with his or her best friend or a pair of lovers, he realised that he did not fancy being lonely. It was during moments like these that he wished that he had someone, a life - long partner to be exact.

Walking into his apartment which was covered from its hardwood floors to ceiling were shelves and shelves of books of all possible genres, but of course, Ezra had a soft spot for the classic, sappy romance novels. His friends often teased him for it; Ezra Fitz, the only bachelor out of his group of friends and love did not go together. 'Ezra Fitz" and "love" were an oxymoron.

Ezra's POV

"Daisy, I'm home," Yes, Ezra did in fact name his ginger cat after Daisy Buchanan from the Great Gatsby. His ginger cat who was given to him by his mother on Christmas Day of 2009 purred and circled Ezra. Mrs Fitz had given Ezra the feisty ginger cat in hopes of helping Ezra feel less lonely. Since she technically could not get him a girl, a cat was the next best option.

"Guess what, Daisy? I met the most beautiful girl today. She had a head full of chestnut hair, the cutest lips, the prettiest hazel eyes and the most..most kissable lips," Ezra sighed dreamily as he shrugged off his jacket and plopped on the couch. As if she understood him, Daisy hopped onto the couch and lay on Ezra's lap, covering his black dress pants in cat hair, but Ezra Fitz was too lovestruck to care.

Ezra did not understand how some random girl at a coffee a coffee shop who simply served him coffee could leave him enthralled and nervous at the thought of her. He could not help but imagine how nice his lips would be against hers as they move in sync, before their tongues fight for dominance. _'Snap out of it'_ he told himself. _'For all you know she could already have a boyfriend, heck, she may not even be into him or boys for the matter.'_ Frustrated, Ezra tossed a throw pillow across the living room, causing it to land with a thud. _I need to know who she is._

 **Next day**

Aria was suddenly awoken by the cries of her 9 month old baby, Lily. She rolled her eyes _'so much for sleeping in'_ she thought to herself.

Aria rolled over on the pull out couch which also served as her bed since she was way too broke to be able to afford a proper bed as she covered her ears with her pillow to shield them from Lily's incessant crying. However, to no avail. The crying became screeching which only echoed off the walls of her apartment. Aria groaned, rolled off couch and trudged to the pearl white crib which she proudly assembled in the corner of the living room.

"Shh..Shh. Mama's here," Aria cooed as she lifted Lily out of her crib and hugged her close to her own body. Much to Aria's pleasure, Lily immediately stopped crying and rested her little head on Aria's shoulder. This was an example of the bond Aria and Lily shared. Since Aria first found out about her unwanted pregnancy, despite knowing she was far too young to support a child on her own while juggling her studies was near impossible and she would most likely have to sacrifice a large part of her life should she keep the baby, the bond she had with her unborn child was unbreakable, and nothing, absolutely nothing could have driven her to terminate her pregnancy. In a split second, her anger over the baby's sudden presence ruining her entire life was replaced by a wave of over-the -top motherly feelings and a strong sense of love for her child. Lily looked exactly like Aria, from the brown hair to hazel eyes, almost like a carbon copy of Aria. But her nose was unfortunately like her Daddy's. Or the "Runaway Daddy" according to Aria. That nose was literally the only thing Aria remembered about the guy you got her pregnant that drunken night. She was so terribly drunk that night everything was a blur. Whenever she racked her brains trying to recall what happened that night, all she gained was a terrible headache. She so desperately wanted to know who Lily's father was, but at the same time, she did not want to know. The thought of sharing her precious bundle of joy with some random guy gave her the chills.

Aria set Lily in her hi-chair and proceeded to feed her mashed bananas. The sight of a speck of the mashed banana on the tip of Lily's nose made Aria smile. "Here comes the airplane," Aria exclaimed as she made little airplane noises while feeding Lily a spoonful of food, sending Lily into a fit of giggles, making Aria smile yet again. It was the little moments like these that made Aria genuinely happy. Aria had deliberately called in sick the previous night so that she could have a free and relaxing day with Lily, preferably the both of them snuggled on the couch while she read poetry or perhaps reread "Love's Vanishing Acts" while Lily flipped through her picture book on animals. Working as an editor for that company was the epitome of miserable. Even since she told her supervisor about Lily's existence, she had to endure the judgemental stares, whispers and ostracization of her fellow narrow-minded colleagues. The number of times she caught her colleagues clustered in a group pointing at her with disapproving looks plastered over their faces was uncountable. It really lowered Aria's self-worth despite her constant reminders to herself that having a child at her age was completely fine. Her mental health was of top priority.

 _Fast forward to later that night…_

Aria sighed as she absentmindedly flipped through the coffee shop's menu for what seemed like the millionth time, to the point where she could recite the entire thing word for word. There were barely any customers left for it was quite late into the night. Aria's shift was long over and she missed Lily dearly and could not wait to pick her up from the neighbor's but she kept convincing Henrietta to keep the shop open longer for anymore customers. Truth is, Aria was waiting for Ezra. Walking into the coffee shop earlier that day, Aria had a strong sense of hope that Ezra would return for another cup of coffee. As the seconds ticked by, Aria's heart sank lower and lower, and the tiny amount of hope she was so desperately clinging onto shrunk smaller and smaller. Soon, Aria's eyelids grew heavier and heavier and unknowingly, she slipped into a peaceful slumber on the counter top.

"Sorry, may I have a cup of coffee with two shots of espresso, please?"

Aria's eyes shot open and all of a sudden she felt wide awake. She recognised that voice at the back of her mind. She looked up, shocked and her hazel eyes were met with a pair of beautiful blue eyes.


End file.
